JLA: Ultimatum
by SpacePro
Summary: Superman, Batman and the Justice League face a deadly alien race hell bent on destroying the planet.
1. Chapter 1, The Dark Knight

I began writing this story as a time killer as I awaited a bus, three weeks later I finally found myself with a finished story which I will now chare with all of you, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It features my favorite super heroes of the DC Universe, and even a few cameos by villains here and there. So I present.  
  
JLA: Ultimatum  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Gotham City, June 13th, 3:00 am.  
  
''Well now father, I do hope your assistant returns with the millions you stole with your whole TV, Evangelistic Voodoo Hubbub.''  
  
The villain watched as the rain tapped gently against the churches stain glass windows, The one he was looking at featured a priest being eaten by a three headed dog. He laughed at the image as he turned around to face the priest, still tied up in a chair. A long white hand reached into the inner pocket of his purple coat, removing a long sinister revolver. His crimson lips curled up into a wild grin as he began to laugh.  
  
''Then again, even if he did not show.... I have a fairly good idea of what I could do to you.''  
  
He pointed to the same window he had been staring at with his revolver. He overexagerated his movements as he placed a chair in front of his victim, he sat down cowboy style and stared into the terrified priests eyes. He grinned and the priest began to beg for forgiveness.  
  
''Oh come now father, you need not ask ME for forgiveness, but I whould be worried about what your boss must think of you. If I was him, I whould not be nominating you for pope.''  
  
The joker began to laugh once again, the priest began to stare directly behind the joker, The villain followed his stare, until he finally locked eyes with a beautiful young woman dressed as a clown herself standing in the doorway leading to the priests office.  
  
''Hey puddin' Look what I found...''  
  
Her voice was enthusiastic and it was quite clear she was in love with the clown prince of crime, In one hand she held a black briefcase. In the other she balanced a over sized hammer over her shoulder, Her blue eyes followed the joker as he walked toward her, handing him the briefcase without even being needed to ask. The Clown opened the case and smiled, closed it and handed it back to Harley Quinn. He walked back toward the priest, using the nose of his gun like a finger shaking it from side to side.  
  
''Thou shalt not steal.... and Thou shalt not lie..... Your batting a perfect score father.''  
  
He aimed the gun at the priests head, the barrel pressed firmly against his forehead, he began to pull the trigger.  
  
Suddenly a figure crashed threw one of the windows of the church, landing on his feet, he moved more like a living shadow than a actual man, before his feet actually hit the ground he was in mid action throwing a small metallic blade toward the joker, which firmly connected with the joker's hand causing him to drop the gun. The clown clutched at a bloody hand however he was not smiling. ''Harley'' he yelled.  
  
She sprang into action charging the Batman with her large hammer, she took a swing which was easily dodged, the Dark Knight took hold of the hammer and yanked it from her hands throwing it aside. Quinn tried a few punches which where easily blocked, she was then punched once, hard and in the face, she was out before she hit the ground.  
  
Taking advantage of batman's distraction the Joker removed a syringe from his jacket presumably full of joker venom. He ran behind the priest and jammed it in his neck, but did not push the fluids into the bloodstream. He used one arm to place the priest in a headlock, the other to hold the syringe.  
  
''Now now batsy, you really dont want me to sent this man of faith to meet his maker allready do you ! Let's see your hands.''  
  
The joker laughed but still had a commanding tone in his voice, Batman's eyes narrowed as he reluctantly raised his hands, He spoke, his tone calm but stern.  
  
''You dont want to make me angry Joker, Now give up.''  
  
The Joker raised a eyebrow and smiled. Not once taking his eyes off the dark knight.  
  
''Your absolutely right batman... Now if you will be so kind as to grab my briefcase I will simply be on my merry way,''  
  
Batman nodded as he moved toward Quinn, he nudged her softly with his foot, confirming that she was still unconcious, He then picked up the briefcase. Still moving slowly he came closer to the joker who tensed up as his nemesis got closer, He reluctantly let go of his headlock as he reached forward to get the briefcase.  
  
The Dark Knight moved as fast as lightning flipping open both hatches to open the case, he then proceded to throw it toward the joker, sending countless hundred dollar bills into the air. He then rocked the Joker with a hard right hand, causing the clown to release the syringe. Batman moved into high gear, first by pushing the priest to the floor, protecting him from any harm, Then he attacked the joker again sending him flying to the floor with a uppercut. The Joker scrambled to get his gun, crawling. The last thing the villain saw befire losing conciousness was Batman's boot speeding toward his face.  
  
The Batman moved toward the priest, beggining to untie him, in the background sirens could be heard. ''Always late.'' He thought to himself.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
In the next chapter, Mysterious force fields appear over several key cities in the united states, Batman is knocked out and Superman acctually gets help from President Luthor.  
  
All this and more in JLA: Ultimatum, Chapter 2, 


	2. Chapter 2, Man of Steel

Notes- Well, I'm going to play it safe and assume that everyone knows what the heroes in my story look like, but in the odd case that someone does not, a GREAT web site is www.jlanimated.com the character bio's of heroes and villains show off these characters better than I ever could.  
  
Also note, for the people who are enjoying this story, please by all means write up some reviews telling me what you like... Or dislike, feedback is always appreciated. I will be posting one new chapter every week, Usually on a Friday.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gotham City, 3:09 am.  
  
Half of the gotham city police department arrived as the Batman placed some finishing touches in the church, handcuffing the villains and recording a confession from the priest. Quinn and the Joker where still knocked out as Jim Gordon kicked open the large oak doors of the church, a handgun in one hand and his badge in the other.  
  
''Police'' He screamed but proceded to put away his weapon after making eye contact with Batman who was dragging both the villains toward the door, several police officers scrambled to relieve him and sent the couple back to arkham. The danger had already passed.  
  
Gordon frowned and let out a sigh as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a cigar, he walked calmly toward the vigilante knowing he was one of the few in gotham who had this luxury without walking away without broken bones or bruises.  
  
Batman pointed to a corner where several nuns layed dead, killed by the joker, Gordon lit up his cigar and pulled in a puff, Batman showing no emotion spoke.  
  
''There are four bodies in this room, and another seven in the back, either killed by the Joker or Quinn.'' Batman then proceded to hand Gordon a small audio tape.  
  
''The priest is not clean either, I have his confession on tape.'' Gordon nodded and placed the tape in a evidence bag, The Dark knight was already beginning to leave as movement caught his eye, A rookie had walked up to the commissioner and whispered something to him. Gordon looked over at Batman motioning for him to follow. ''You had better come outside'' He said as he ran toward the door, Batman followed,  
  
Outside several police officers where looking up at the sky, Batman risked a look himself, and what he saw caught him by surprise, A asteroid as big as small planet was hovering over Gotham, Hovering in orbit. Gordon was so surprised his cigar fell out of his mouth, but as he turned to get Batman's imput, he found himself alone.  
  
Batman was allready in the batmobile, speeding north toward the Robert Kane Memorial Bridge, where the mysterious object seemed to be hovering. He took one hand off the wheel and pressed a button on his right gauntlet, in his ear piece he heard a dialtone and then a number being dialed. The phone rang on the secure number several times before jumping on voice mail, Batman cursed his luck. ''He has super hearing, but he cant answer his damn phone'' he thought.  
  
''This is Clark, leave a message.'' There was a tone. Batman spoke. ''Clark, it's Bruce we need to talk.'' Never taking his eyes off the object in the sky, he reached over to hang up the phone when a blinding flash of light hit the batmobile, knocking the dark knight unconcious, The batmobile still rolling rammed into a nearby wall.  
  
Chapter 2, Part B, The Man of Steel,  
  
Metropolis, 7:28 am,  
  
Clark Kent's morning was like any other, He floated out of his bedroom so he whould not wake up his bride, fellow reporter Lois Lane, Flying is not a power that many beings have on earth. No ordinary human has that power, but Clark Kent is NOT a ordinary human, he leads a double life. Beneath his soft spoken demeanour, and his job as a mild mannered reported for a major metropolitan news paper, he is a being of incredible power, almost god like in comparison to human beings. But when trouble surfaces he is there to defeat it as Superman. Defender of metropolis, and to a greater extent, the world.  
  
Clark got dressed, shaved and picked up his cellular phone in the span of about three secounds, he made his way into the living room and switched on the tv as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
The news was on WGBS, Clark picked up a pot of coffee and frowned as yesterday's content was still in the pot, he lowered his glasses and stared at the coffee. Slowly it began to bubble and boil. Clark poured a cup and made his way to the living room again. He watched the TV.  
  
The anchor spoke in a grave voice, obviously concerned and confused over the news.  
  
''We head back to our top story... There is chaos in gotham,'' Kent's attention was firmly on the TV.  
  
''Late last night a huge UFO appeared over Gotham city, and since then there has been no communications of any kind coming out of the city of gotham'' The anchor looked over off camera and spoke up. ''We are now getting reports that The United States armed forces are making there way into gotham under president Luthor's orders, we go there live.''  
  
The camera switched to a large bridge where several tanks where cautiously making there way accross the robert kane memorial, as it hit the half way mark, as if on command all millitary hardware exploded, the soldiers inside killed. Clark Kent stood up and took off his regular clothes, revealing underneath a red and blue costume, he had made the transition between Clark Kent and had become Superman.  
  
He headed north toward gotham at a speed that was not seen by any technology originating from his adopted planet. He landed at the RKM bridge in a matter of minutes. He used his super breath to put out several fires on the bridge, as he looked down he wa surprised to see that the bridge had taken no damage from the explosions of several minutes earlier. A solider ran up to him.  
  
''Thank god your here superman, what do you think is going on... a alien invasion...''  
  
Superman looked down at the soldier, ''It's too early to say, But I need you to do me a favor, evacuate the bridge and push everyone back at least one hundred yards from here, im going to try to get threw.''  
  
The soldier nodded and he began shouting instructions in a booming voice, Superman levitated into the air and began advancing toward gotham once again, He picked up speed as he neared the halfway mark. He broke the sound barrier and a mere half secound later he was stopped dead in his tracks as millions of watts of electricity ran threw his body, sending him crashing to the ground in a smoking heap.  
  
Several people ran toward the fallen hero, who slowly began to get up. He motioned for them to stay away, another soldier ran toward him.  
  
''Superman I got a message for you. The President wishes to speak to you.'' Superman frowned, he nodded and began to levitate. Luthor was his greatest enemy, he jetted forward and headed toward washington. On the way he reached into a secret compartment inside his cape and pulled out his phone, he checked his voice box. ''Clark, it's Bruce we need to talk'' The message continued for several minutes, he heard a loud crash. Silence for another half minute and then a maniacal laugh in the background. The message ended, He tried calling Bruce, but to no avail, no signals where getting into gotham, He resumed his route toward washington.  
  
Notes- Ok I will admit this chapter was kinda boring, but dont worry cause in one week we have a great slobber knocker coming, as both batman and superman face some though opponents, and new super heroes arrive. Think Green.  
  
In chapter 3: Superman and Luthor have a meeting of the minds, Batman is knocked out of commision, what was that mysterious laugh n the voice mail. The Joker ! a new enemy !, Only one way to find out. 


End file.
